


Purpose

by aisforarsenic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Existential Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisforarsenic/pseuds/aisforarsenic
Summary: What made a human, well, human?
Kudos: 7





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> this was a valentines day gift!

''Does a robot have a soul?'

K1-B0 was no stranger to that question. Whether or not he was human was usually one of the first questions posed to him. Even if it wasn't voiced, he could tell the question was there.

What made a human, well, human? He looked humanoid enough, his speech processors weren't patchy, he could learn from others, and his algorithms stood up to logic puzzles nicely. He had a moral code, which was more than he could say for some of his classmates. Sure, he couldn't eat or drink, and he didn't have as many neural processors as a human did, but-

It still wasn't enough. He was humanoid, not human. A cheap facsimile (not literally, the time spent creating him was expensive enough without even considering the elements that made up his 'organs') of life. He could learn from others, yes, but what he learnt was that he wasn't truly alive. He might fulfill all the characteristics of life (technically, energy was a food source and he wasted some of that turning it into heat energy.) but life wasn't as simple as being.

Everyone else had a purpose. The scientists who created him wanted to further technology. Miu wanted to be recognized for more than her talent and body, Kaede-san for her kindness. Tojo-san wanted to improve their lives, Kaito wanted to explore space, Saihara-kun wanted the truth and maybe a hug.

Everyone had a purpose. No matter how small, how driven they were to get it, no matter the impact.

He didn't have one.

He carried out the routine described by others, learnt information he could access on his internal servers, and attempted to mimic a human to the best he could.

How ironic, that his metal body, capable of withstanding decades of decay, felt so worn out.

Without a purpose, he wasn't alive.

With a purpose, would he be?


End file.
